Charmed Season 9, Episode 1 The Gift
by Monamore17
Summary: Charmed Continued
1. Chapter 1

**_The Afterparty to Remember_**

The triads were then defeated, along with the Christie. Christie's death appeared to be necessary, since she was changed to the point of no return. Fortunately, the sisters were not the ones who had to vanquish her, Billie did, and only due to the defensive deflection of Christie's attack. Standing there in the sun room there were four generations of Halliwell family, gathered together in one room, and the only thing that was missing, unfortunately, was off limits.

Wow… you can't say that you see, four generations of the family of somewhat same age standing together in one room, every day, or ever - calmly concluded Piper, leaning against Leo's chest, joyously basking in his embrace, - the only person that is missing, and not to mention terribly missed around here, - she exhaled with great disappointment, - is…

Is Prue, - interrupted Phoebe, - terribly missed. By the way, - she turned to Leo with her full of hope eyes, - it's been five years since we lost her, and, - affirmatively rambling continued Phoebe, - just out of curiosity, how long does it usually take for them, - she lightly swung her head upwards, - to allow spirits to visit their families. If you know what I mean, - she kept rumbling, - is there a specific time threshold, or something.

Well Phoebe, its never black and white simple, there are many things that are factored in, like for instance, the preparedness of the families, - he said, - and that, meaning, whether the family will be able to perceive the person as a spirit, - he shook his shoulders, - its never quite predictable, in accordance to one's personal standards, it is only up to their higher power of sensing the intensity of your residual grief. Also, for that matter, spirit's peace is also highly considered, they want to be sure, that the spirit will not be constantly dragged down from there, since time has different dimensions in their, a month can sometimes be equal to an hour there, and what seems for us to be a long time, for them can be a minute or so, - explained Leo, - thus...

Well, they could have let us see her just this ones, while our entire family is here, - said Piper, looking up at Leo, - I mean, wouldn't it be wonderful…

Well, honey, - hugging her, said Leo - you are talking to me like I am in power of changing something.

I know, I know- flipped Piper, - can I openly express my wishes , at least?

Of course, Piper, - exclaimed Phoebe, - you might as well speak for all of us, since I do believe, - nodding in an agreeing agony said Phoebe, - or rather I have a feeling that all of us have pretty similar emotions, when it comes to that matter.

Especially those of us, who have just learned this disappointing truth, - sadly stated Patty, - its not that it is easy to learn that your five-year-old daughter is not going to make it to her forties, not to mention, that you, yourself won't be there to protect her, - she whispered through her tears.

Conversation was interrupted by emerging white orbs, from which the angel of destiny, the one that took Leo once before, has appeared. Her appearance, has tensed Piper up, she squeezed Leo as tight as she could.

Don't tell me, - Piper pronounced with careful expression of anger, - that you are here to take my husband away from me again, cuz if you are, you can count me in, since I refuse to participate in any other battles, - shaking her head exclaimed Piper, - without him being present by my side.

Don't worry, Piper, - the angel of destiny said with warm smile, - today's mission of mine, is rather pleasant.

Piper exhaled, and looked up at Leo, carefully smiling with relief, while the angel of destiny turning away from them and to the rest of the family calmly continued.

I have to say, today's unusual matter is as pleasant for me as it will be for you. First of all, I have to explain the order of things to you, since, what we are about to do, has never been done before, and is, or rather has been made possible only because of your, girls! Your resilience to everything that has been happening to you, despite all the losses, all the injustices, you have managed to retain the goodness of your hearts, and although have attempted to give up, never did, always coming to terms with your destined duties. Even at such hard times, when good has strangely sabotaged itself, with Gideon at first, and betrayal of magical community at last, you have been able to stay true to the nature of good, and have surpassed all of the expectations. It is highly important to me to let you know that, the ease with which magical community, has abandoned their loyalties, was shocking to us, and that subject will be given a significant part at millennial divine convention, to which, I am happy to announce all of you will be invited, as an exception and of course, hardly earned trust of the highly empowered, not to mention pride, that you with your deeds make them feel, given that for the first time, the beings enabled with such a power, as you are, have never gave into that power completely, and have been able to retain humanity, which by the way, has never happened before. That's why it has amazed all of us, the way you have managed to handle things, although betrayed so many times, you have never lost your understanding of good. You have to understand that the elders are also only the agents, they are the mediators, between humanity or the best of it, or in other words somewhat empowered, and the higher power, they also are prone to judgement, and mistakes, however, it has to be also considered that the chances of the mistakes have to be hundred times lower than in any other cases, since all of them have been practically hand picked. We've been telling you all these years that creatures like us, cleaners, or the tribunal are independent powers, neutral to the sides, however, it is not quite true, it's just the level of our operations, is higher, than the elderly level. Like anything in the world, nature has a hierarchy, as do we as well, however it is crucial that the previous are always convinced that the next ones are the only higher power, with the purpose to avoid undermining of their authority. Therefore, we had to have you convinced, like every other magical being, that the elders are the only authority above you, which they were never supposed to disclose to as anything other than that, as every elder is sworn to secrecy, the holy one, before those who are above the elders.

Did you know that? - interrupted Piper, turning her face up to Leo.

Yes, he did, - said the angel of destiny, however, once Leo clipped his wings, his memory of that faded over time, turned into a mental residue, something like after dream, its like a simple notion of God people tend to have, its rather uncertain, but kind of naturally occurring, - she clarified, kindly smiling at Leo.

I guess, - Leo responded with confusion, - I've been through so many changes through these years, I can't always say, what was for real and what was just a dream, or else what if that was a reality that I altered, traveling back in time when I was an Avatar, - said Leo.

You did that? - Piper came forward, - you actually have more memories of us than we do? - excuse me, - when exactly and how exactly did you do it?

Piper, - Leo looked at her, with the face that had "its not the time and the place for it" written all over his face, - Piper, all of us have quite a few memories like this, just think of how many memories you have of today's events that are unknown to either Paige or Phoebe, - he marked.

Yeah, I guess, - she paused, and continued, - I guess you are right.

Anyhow, - the angel of destiny began again, - as a reward for your infallible loyalty to the good, along with privilege of knowing the above the elders higher powers, we have decided to give your destiny another turn.

I hope, - Piper exclaimed, - it is not another one of those offers to resign from our magical duties, because, if yes, - she said affirmatively, - I'd have to decline, - we did not fight these battles over our son's right to practice magic, and use it for the good, just so we can now take all of it away, its not only our life anymore, its the heritage that we are supposed to pass onto the next generations which we can not take responsibility for obliterating.

I am glad, - smiled the angel of destiny, - that you Piper think that way, since, I do remember that you were the first one to give up your powers, the last time it was offered to you.

Yes I know, but, - she started explaining, - lots has changed, now its not just my heritage, its the heritage of our children, which we cannot deny them.

Yes, that sounds about right, Piper, that is how you were supposed to feel all along, alas, late is better than never, is that what they say, - laughed the angel of destiny, - but, it's not why I am here today, I sincerely think that today's news are going to change your lives on a significant level.

White orbs lit up the room, more of those than usual, and out of orbs there appeared Prue, flesh and blood, looking as beautiful, as she looked five years ago. She stood there, tilting her head a little to the right, and smiled at Piper and Phoebe with the unbearable excitement. Her posture exhibited peacefulness and tranquility, like she has never been gone whatsoever, even the to be expected thrill of being embodied again did not look surprising to her.

The room was quite, Grams from the past and Petty from the even farther past looked astonished, given the fact that they weren't quite sure what was happening exactly, since, they haven't yet fully absorbed the loss of Prue, since they never experienced it. White and Chris were standing startle free, since that future was familiar to them already, they giggled to themselves, and shined with pride to be witnessing the moment of the birth of new kind of power, that they descend from.

Oh My God, - uttered astonished Phoebe, - is this really happening, or am I dreaming, cuz if I am it would be really cruel, - she turned to the angel of destiny.

No, Phoebe, - kindly smiling, answered the angel of destiny, - it is not a dream, nor will you wake up from it, Prue has been brought to life, for all of your achievements before the world, so to speak, to reimburse you for all that you girls have lost in the process, and to add up to your collective power as witches and protectors of the humankind. - she spread her arms open, as if she was getting ready for a hug, - with that, I am obliged to leave you to handle this event on your own, I am sure Prue here would be more than capable of answering all of your questions. Aren't you Prue?

Absolutely, - she stated firmly, not being able to take her eyes off Phoebe and Piper.

An additional reward, that one is on behalf of elders is for you, Leo. It has been acknowledged that as a white-lighter you were one of the very best, you have always remained objective and never abandoned the notion of grey area, not all the good is purely good, and not all the evil is purely evil, that is what keeps this world cracking apart. Well, long story short, we believe that this family needs a white-lighter, and considering your naughty disobedient demeanors, - she cracked up, - no one will ever be good enough… we thought it would be wise that Leo had his white lighter powers back, but be the white lighter of only this family, that is a handful already, I suppose, besides we really hope that Leo takes care of that school, and it wouldn't hurt that the headmaster was magically wired.

With that, the angel of destiny disappeared, and kisses and hugs were the subjects of the next ten or so minutes, as well as reality checks, vitality checks, and constant "Oh my God" expressions.

At the dinner table prepared by Piper, there was never before that many members of the family. Piper has truly gone beyond and above her own abilities, and filled the table up with delights and delicacies that looked like they were never to be touched. Everyone sat at the table joyfully questioning Prue on her years up there…

Really, guys, my years up there, can't compare to what you guys have been through, Piper, you are a mom, twice.

Yeah, I am, twice.

And Phoebe you are a celebrity, I am so proud of your achievements.

Oh, Oh… really? - she granted happily, leaning towards her shoulder, and squeezing her with both of her arms.

And, moreover, look at Paige, I am flattered to finally meet you, - she looked at her with a kind sisterly smile.

No, it's me, me, I am flattered, so many years I've been trying to live up to you. I actually can't wait to see, what kind of great deeds we'd be able to do all of us together. - I am just curious though, what happens to the power of three, will it become a power of four? Does it affect the triquetral balance?

Paige, honey… - addressed her Piper, - I am sure all of it was thought of… I kind of believe that the power of three will just remain the power of three… three Halliwels… - Piper paused for a second, trying to come up with an eloquent explanation for what she meant, - Power of three has proven to work with either combination of Halliwells.

Yes, I suppose…it's true… actually…yeah, that makes a lot of sense.

You worry too much…

Grams, sitting at the head of the table, suddenly spoke.

Alright, children, it's time for us to go back in time to where we belong, and leave you four to gossip and giggle. I am starting to get a bit of a headache, which I don't know whether is due to being in a wrong time, or witnessing so many things that I could not even imagined could happen so close removed from my time. I am blessed, proud and most of all eternally pleased that all of you have earned such a respect for this family. Lets go up all of us, and send our butts back to where we belong, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Was it a Dream?**

Prue was sitting at the window at the old bedroom of hers, observing the street as it was slowly waking up. She suddenly felt reminiscent of the old times, and it all of the sudden hit her that she doesn't remember feeling like that back there in the afterlife. As she thought more and more about it, skimming through her memories from back there, she realized that she doesn't remember missing anyone or anything. That thought had frightened her, she suddenly felt cheated, tricked, but the rush of warm sensual emotions started filling her up at a speed of light, giving her shivers. Her eyes filled up with tears, her chin trembled and a flash of goose bumps had covered her entire body in an instant. It was almost unbearable, it seemed like she was uploaded with all kinds of emotions at once beginning with grief and ending with immense happiness. She felt nauseated, her head was on file, her limbs turned ice cold. She cried out loud, trying to catch a breath in between dramatic uncontrollable sobs.

She wanted to lie down, stood up, but had the strength to only lean against the wall. She cried like she hasn't cried since she was a little girl, since that day when grams was giving her the first moral lesson, teaching her to feel guilt and shame for things that are immoral. She remembered now, how she was crying so hard, that she had hiccups, crying because she was sorry for being a disappointment, and crying because she couldn't do what she wanted to do at the moment, crying because she then learned that things come with the price, that instant, easy rewards are not always agreeable, and that they are most of the time selfish, but most importantly can hurt others.

She remembered the pain from the day she realized she was never going to see her mom, and remembered the day she felt proud as a valedictorian at her graduation. She remembered relieving joy she felt when Piper returned from the dead after coming down with the royal fever sick with a Royal fever. She remembered the burden of responsibility she has felt most her life, and how it all became non-existent after they have come to their powers. All of these memories, although were still a part of her back in the afterlife were somehow detached from her emotions, its like they have been silenced. It was hard to process all of these forgotten feelings, when she was alive they were mended by time and reason one by one, but now they were all there, all at ones. It was worse than the day she absorbed empathic powers, it was all her pain, all her joy. She felt weak, the lights dimmed, she started slowly fainting unable to hold her ground no longer.

Prue blacked out for what seemed to be a second. When she was lucid again, she felt like nothing has happened to her, the pain was gone, no tears, no sweat, no nausea. She was standing there, solid on the grown, feeling awake and confused as to whatever has just happened. Her eyes dropped on the grown, and there she was lying down on the floor, looking just like she remember herself feeling a minute ago. She was confused for a second, unable to process whether she had died or astral-projected. She leaned down then, to check her own pulse, but wasn't able to feel it. – If I was a ghost, I wouldn't have been able to touch anything, - she reasoned, - but what if my resurrection has metaphysically screwed up the definition of my being, existing. – Think, Prue, think… - she paced back and forth, - I need to know whether I am visible or not, - she walked to the mirror, and there she was, - ghosts cant be reflected… - but nothing seemed certain to her, - Oh my God, Piper will be devastated, she cannot go through it again, - she turned the light on and off, - ghosts cant do that, - she thought, - I must be an astral projection, - I need to wake myself up, - I shouldn't be keeping this from them, what if I will only do worse… God, I am so confused, how should I explain to Piper what happened, - Prue then left the room and walked down the hallway.

It was still dark, Prue looked at the clock, - 6 am, should I wake them, should I wait, am I going to make it, what if I wont have a chance to say good bye, what if I will forget again. – She was scared, but only in her mind, she didn't feel a thing, no heart racing, no pulse, no shivers. She silently knocked on Piper's door. –No answer, may be I am dreaming, may be I am not even really knocking, may be its my procedural memories that fool me into thinking that I am. May be I am still there on the floor, and it is just a dream… Maybe I am still dead, and that's one of their tests to see how ready I am for ghost duty… Maybe, maybe, - The doorknob turned, the door opened, Piper was standing at the door, trying to fully open her eyes, and trying to tie up her bathrobe.

Prue? What are u doing up so early? Are you ok?

Piper! Thank God you can see me…

What do you mean, can see you, what happened?

I was thinking I was going crazy, I thought I died, again…

What are you talking about Prue…

Prue grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. The room was already half lit with mild sunshine. On the floor, there she was, just as she was a minute ago, lifeless, colorless, turned off.

Oh my god, Prue, - Piper froze, startled, - is that you? – she rushed towards Prue's body, falling on to her knees…

I tried to check the pulse, but I couldn't feel it, and I wasn't sure whether I died or astral-projected, - cried Prue, - but it seems like I can touch things, - she anxiously rambled, - then I though, what if my resurrection has affected my ethereal body, what if that is a side effect – she paced, - then I couldent, I couldn't feel…

Prue…

What if I will stay like this forever, - Prue continued in frenzy…

Prue, honey!

What if…

Hey! – yelled out Piper.

And… – Prue stopped, and looked at Piper, holding original Prue's head on her knees, carefully patting her hair.

She, you, you are alive, there is a pulse. It happened before, remember? Remember, my wedding day! Prue regretfully nodded, and sat down next to Piper, leaning her head onto her shoulder. – It is funny, isn't it? – said Piper, - Just yesterday, less then twenty-four hours ago, I had almost zero sisters left, - she continued, - and now I have two extra ones.

Their giggles broke the silence, and then remaining as they were, they just set there, on the floor, three of them. It felt calm, weird but right. The room was now fully lit with morning glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3**

 **Newly Loved**

Phoebe woke up to Cupe's loving gaze. It took her a second to process all that has happened yesterday, and catch up with the situation she was currently in. She smiled back at him gently, and wrapped her hand around Cupe's cheek. Thoughts rushed through her mind of what has happened and what is to come. She was filled with love and joy that she wanted to express, but couldn't say a word, she was speechless, motionless. It felt as though her body didn't feel the necessity to take any action at the moment, it gave in into serenity of the situation. Cupe leaned over her to kiss her, but just before his lips were able to touch Phoebe's face, their serene silence was broken by a sudden noise.

It's the phone, - pulling away from Cupe, said startled Phoebe, - I need to take it.

Why?

I just do, - she continued, wrapping up in sheets, - it might be work, - but most importantly its probably my sisters, - she gave Cupe another loving look, and walked to the phone as fast as she was able to in those sheets.

Hello.

Hi Phoebs, - cheerfully exclaimed Piper.

What's up, did something happened?

Sort of, no biggie, but we could use you around here. Listen, - she stated affirmatively, - I know its probably not the best time to deal with all of that for you, given that you finally found Cupe, and probably wanted to enjoy at least one day of non-condemned love, but you will have your whole life for that, given what we know and all. Prue needs you now, we need to set her up, figure out her cover and all. Besides she is having hard time adjusting, and we just need to be there for her through this.

Piper, you out of your mind, - indignantly responded Phoebe, - like I needed this whole speech. Have we met? I'll be there soon.

Heeey, no need to get upset, I just wanted to validate some emotions, that I assumed any normal person would be having in this kind of situation.

I understand, honey, I'll be there, or rather we will be there, - she looked at Cupe, - bye now.

See ya, - Piper hung up, and Phoebe slowly put the phone down.

We need to get dressed, - said Phoebe, - we need to settle Prue back in, and help her adjust. Will you come with me?

I could if you need me to. However, I think that it is best for three, four of you to spend the day together, - he reasoned, - and I am always one thought away, remember? Think of me and I am there, - he whispered softly.

And what will you be doing?

Well, believe it or not, I have a job too…

Really?... - she skeptically smiled at him.

Yes, you have been my only charge for a while, remember, Elders wanted to help you find love, because they felt responsible.

Yeah, yes, I do, remember something of sorts.

My job is done here now.

What do you mean? – she looked at him with puzzled, for a second there she got scared that he was going to leave her, - done how exactly?

You found love, haven't you?

Yesss…

So, I am being reassigned, and usually, its not just one charge, I am a Cupid, Phoebe, it doesn't end with you.

But you do not mean that you will abandon me, right?

Oh my God, no, I didn't mean that now I am going to go off to entertain some other lady, - he crawled to the end of the bed, where Phoebe was, now, sitting and swaddled her face in his palms, - and even if I wanted to, I can never ever leave you!

And why is that? – asked Phoebe with almost child-like voice.

Cupid's rarely find love, Phoebe, but when and if they do, its unbreakable, its almost like imprinting on someone. It's a curse and a gift, if you want, I don't know if you know it Phoebe, but Cupids are immortal, unless they choose to not to be, or unless someone murders them. Cupids' work is important, now more than ever, since the world is dominated by reason and logic, true love, these days rarely survives or more so even conceived. Cupids are needed in this world in greater amounts than they ever were, and if they fall in love, it is customary for them to give up their immortality and choose to grow old and die with their loved ones.

I never, even thought about the fact that you will never grow old.

But I will, Phoebe, I am not immortal anymore.

What? Why?

I gave up my immortality right when I realized that I am terribly in love with you. I didn't know whether we will be together, it is a rare occasion for them to let us be together with those we love, especially recently, because of the shortage of cupids. All these cupid love stories were from centuries back. I didn't know whether we will be together or not, but I sure knew that I would not want to spend the eternity without you.

Phoebe didn't respond to that. Gently she removed Cupe's hands off of her face, and looked down. – We need to go… - she said, - my sisters are waiting for me, and your charges are waiting for you.

Phoebe brushed her teeth all the way looking at herself in the mirror. She was concerned, but didn't yet fully understand why. All the things that Cupe said made her feel loved and happy, however, there was this sadness alongside with it. She couldn't help but feel this overpowering guilt, but she couldn't quite pin it down yet.

She pulled herself together, quickly dressed up and headed to the living room where Cupe was already ready and waiting.

Let's go, - reaching out his hand towards Phoebe, said Cupe, - I will drop you off at the manor.

I, may be I should… - she thought that she should probably take the car, to think, but quickly reconsidered thinking to herself, that it is not the time for romantic ruminations, Prue is home, they are waiting for her, she needs to be there, - yes, that would be nice, - she took his hand.

Cupe cuddled her up in his arms, looking into her eyes, noticing this sadness within her, - remember, - he said, - you just have to think of my presence, and I will be there that same instance.

Phoebe softly exhaled, smiled and pressed her cheek against his chest, - yes, - in playful but calm manner said Phoebe, - I most certainly do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4**

 **Morning Coffee**

Leo woke up to an empty bed, he looked at the clock, it was 6:30 am. He assumed that Chris has woken up, and Piper went to check on him. He rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to return to sleep, to at least sleep another hour, but he felt awake. There was this long forgotten feeling of concern for Piper, one he hasn't felt since his white-lighter days. He didn't sense any danger, but there was a chest tightening feeling. He wallowed in bed for another 5 minutes, but couldn't bear it anymore, got up, put his sweat pants on and went to the nursery.

Chris was tight asleep, Leo fixed his blanket and headed to Wyatt's room, but Piper wasn't there either. Everything seemed peaceful, but there was no sign of Piper on the second floor, hallway lights were off and Prue's door was shut. He grabbed the radio nanny from his night stand, and headed downstairs. Voices were coming out from the kitchen, he walked in and saw Piper and Prue standing at the counter island drinking coffee and chatting.

Good morning there, honey! – cheerfully exclaimed Piper, - why are you up this early.

Actually, I had the same question for you guys! - kissing her on the forehead, replied Leo. – How are you feeling Prue?

Have been better, actually.

Yeah, she had a little incident, but I think we will be alright… - calmly stated Piper.

What incident? – calmed by Piper's tranquil appearance, asked Leo.

Well, Phoebe is on her way now, we were hoping to deal with it all together. In my opinion, Prue is just having hard time adjusting, she fainted and astral projected.

Well, it happened before, you are probably overwhelmed, I can't even imagine, being brought back from the dead, it must be very frustrating for the mind and soul.

It was, - said Prue, - actually it all happened so fast, like a really bad trip.

What exactly happened? - asked Leo, - may be I can help.

Well, I was sitting at the window, watching the street, and all of the sudden had this flush of lifetime worth of emotions. Everything I had ever been sad or happy about, just hit me, and I fainted… - explained Prue, - I fainted and immediately astral projected, and we still cannot wake up my original body.

Oh, really, I didn't even realize that you weren't you.

It is me, Leo, just not in a living body, - clarified Prue, giggling.

Right, right, I didn't mean not really you, I just meant…

I am just kidding Leo, I know what you meant, - Prue kept giggling…

Well, - through residual laughter continued Piper, - we know for a fact that you astral project when your mind rebels against your body, so that isn't news, we just have to let your body rest, and I think it will be resolved.

It did feel kind of distractive a that moment, so I am pretty sure you are right, - the only thing I am worried about is what if somebody attacks, I don't have my powers in this body.

An attack? - asked Piper, - you are worried about an attack? Now, after five years of absence, that is your concern? – she broke out in laughter, - some things never change, - I will get you a pair of combat boots…silly you.

What, why am I silly? - Prue looked confused, she seemed to be genuinely concerned.

Well, for starters, who do you think is suicidal enough, after all that has happened these past few days, or years to barge in into the Halliwell manor alone. Those who are lower level are no threat, and trust me, they don't even go near here. Higher level ones, will need some time to form some sort of factions, underworld is pretty broken up right now, and without some sort of the back up, no higher level demon will be dumb enough to attack. – Piper spoke with such a confident calmness, that even Leo started nodding uncontrollably. Leaning to the kitchen counter, he stared at Piper all the while she was talking with the pride smile. Prue was dazed by Piper's speech, she looked both intimidated and amazed by Piper.

Piper, I do not know what to say, - Prue responded, - I feel like I am no longer needed, nor am I in charge.

Well, - turned to her Leo, - I hope you can see that older sister duty was not taken lightly after you were gone, Prue.

Yes, it was not easy, - Piper gave him a friendly elbow side kick, - and I hope it is apparent that you are no longer the older sister! I have five years of earthly experience on you, not to mention the end of the world kind.

All hale queen Piper of San Francisco, - Prue started repeatedly bowing.

I didn't mean you had to start acting like the youngest, - Piper started started cracking up.

Phoebe and Cupe materialized right next to them. Joining on the silliness of the three, never happier children-like adults.

Jeez, what is going on here, can I join in on the party? – positively surprised to what she appeared to said Phoebe.

No, but you MUST, - replied giggling Piper.

They all hugged each other, and as Cupe was about to disappear, Phoebe gave him a kiss good buy, as he headed out to get acquainted with his new charges. Phoebe looked concerned, just as he left she loudly exhaled, and relaxed her shoulders.

What's up, Phoebs, did your hot, soon to be husband not give you any sleep this night? - Piper, just couldn't help it, she couldn't stop.

Huh – Phoebe smirked with the smile, - that too actually, - but its besides the point… by the way… what's happening here… anyway how are you feeling Prue? – hugging her, she asked.

Well, the shorter version, she fainted this morning – got ahead of her Piper, - because she was struck with sudden emotional tornado, and astral-projected out of herself. Real Prue is upstairs unconscious; this is her astral projection.

I see, - Phoebe wrinkled her forehead, - and…

We figured that her mind might have had bailed out of her body, - like remember, on my wedding day… - she said goofily…

Would you stop bringing that up, - Prue threw a towel at her, - and the lughter broke out again.

Oh God, I am soooo, so glad everything is ok here, I mean, the spirit is right, and regardless, you guys seem cheerful. When you called I thought something has come up.

What? – opposed Prue, - you don't think my readjustment is important? – she made up a serious face, but couldn't stop giggling.

It is, it is, - surrendering proclaimed Phoebe, - more important than my personal life, that's for sure… - she mumbled… is Paige on her way? I need to talk to her.

Actually, - said Piper, I didn't think it would work out…

What do you mean Piper? Have you lost your mind?

Not quite, - responded Piper, - Prue doesn't know Paige, it will be way harder for her to adjust with someone she is unfamiliar with…

Jeez Piper, really? And what would you have us do, put Prue in the bubble and guard her and her emotions with our lives?... – No offence Prue, - It wasn't meant to sound just in relation to you. – Paige is our sister, she is a part of this family like Prue is, and we cannot make her feel excluded no matter how anybody feels. She was excluded from this family good part of her life.

She is right Piper, you don't have to protect me from Paige, - Prue smiled, and rubbed Piper's shoulder.

All right, all right… I'll call her…

I still don't get it Piper, what's up with you, all of the sudden, remember it is Paige, our sister, we are talking about, that one that delivered your firs child!

Oh my God Piper, - Prue shocked, - these two delivered your baby?

Yeah, yeah, and saved Dad from some demon prostitute… no less…

That's awesome, I didn't know that, actually, there is probably so much to tell, - said Prue, - I wasn't allowed to peak.

That makes sense, - Leo stated, - You had to get used to life without their presence.

By the way, there was something else that I didn't yet mention… when this emotional roller costar just began, I realized that I was almost emotionless my entire time up there…

What do you mean? -asked Phoebe?

Well, I didn't realize it, until I was sitting at the window watching the street feeling nostalgic… - explained Prue, - I then realized that I was completely ignorant before, like the entire history of mine carried zero emotions.

Leo, - turned to Piper, - do you know anything about such things….

Actually I do, but it is nothing illegal, its normal practice.

Come again, - Phoebe reacted, - normal what?

People die, Phoebe, for them to easier move o there is a potion/ spell to help them do so.

You are not talking about the one you've enchanted Piper with before the Valkyrie

The Valkyrie? – Prue uttered, - God we need to catch up.

That's exactly the one. Phoebes, what can I say…

But I didn't have that rush of lifetime worth of emotions, - objected Piper.

But, honey, - Phoebe responded, - you kind of did. I think its just because you were not under this spell for a long time, - she clarified, - but for the period you were under it, you had a pretty rough kick, the one that made you one of the Valkyries, remember?

Oh yeah, - that's right, -

You were one of the Valkyries? - Prue exclaimed.

I was one of the Greek goddesses just before I turned into Valkyrie, - Piper stated annoyed by these memories, - the queen of freaking costume party, I am.

You guuuuys, - I really cant wait to hear all the stories… - Prue cried impatiently.

Cry came from radio nanny.

I'll get it, its Chris, - Said Leo, - anyway, I will take care of children, you guys deal with your thing, - as he was heading out said Leo, -

Thank you honey!

And call Paige, - order Leo, - she is a part of this family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5**

 **Psycho Memorial**

Hey Paige, - Phoebe called Paige from her cell.

Hey Phoebs, whats up?

Did I wake you honey? Were you asleep?

No, not really, I am actually in Seattle at the moment…

Seattle?

Yeah, watching over my new charge.

Oh I see, well sweetie, we are at the manor, we kinda wanted to help Prue set up, and fill her in on all the things.

I could be there a little later, if you guys want me there…

Of course we want you here, don't be silly.

Ok, - affirmatively said Paige, - I am kind of undercover now, familiarizing with this new witch, but I will be there as soon as I can.

Why do u need to familiarize undercover if she is a witch, hon?

Well, apparently her last magical relative has recently died, but I don't think she was aware of her heritage. She has popped up on our white-lighter radar as a which, but the more I am watching, the more I realize she has no clue who she is.

I see, - Phoebe replied, - well, take your time, and let us know if you need any help.

Sure, thanks, say hi to Piper and Prue, I'll join you a little later. - Phoebe hung up, - Paige will join us a little later she is in Seattle, watching over her new charge, - Should we go up see how real Prue is doing?

Charge? - asked Prue, confused, - we have charges?

No sweetie, - Paige does, - she is a half-white-lighter.

Oh, I see. Must be hard, - said impressed Prue.

Well, our Paige is talented, - replied proud Phoebe, - she was also a head of the Magic school for a while.

Magic school?

Ha-ha, I know, that's a lot, the world has changed - petting her on the back replied Phoebe, as they were walking up the stairs to Prue's room.

Prue's body was on the bed, she looked better already. Phoebe sat down on the opposite side of the bed from her, and reached her hand out to feel Prue's forehead.

She seems ok, - stated Phoebe, - may be you should try jumping in inside…

Jumping in? - struck with an idea, replied Prue.

Not literally, - Phoebe giggled, - with your mind, like see if you can project yourself back in.

I am going to go up, - said Piper, - I have some stored boxes with Prue's stuff.

You do?

Yeah, yeah…, I had hard time letting go…- she explained, - I'll be right back.

So, - continued Phoebe, - try it, see if there is somewhere you can project into.

Prue closed her eyes, in order for her to return she had to completely let go of herself, become weightless, thoughtless, break down into atoms. She deeply inhaled with her nose into her chest, and exhaled with her mouth slowly. Repeating breaths, she tried to focus on the process, - inhale, - she recited in her head, - exhale, - trying to feel the air going through her nasal cavities and into her lungs, - inhale, - feeling her lungs expanding and shrinking as she was exhaling, - inhale, - she continued. She couldn't help but notice, that regardless her conscious awareness of her bodily experiences, she had no real sensation of them. She was picturing air entering through her nose, and expanding her lungs, but there was no physical feedback, it was all imitated by her procedural memories. - why an I not feeling anything? - she wondered, - is that how it supposed to feel, is that how I supposed to do it… am I doing this right?, - thoughts started filling up her mind, as she kept breathing, - what is wrong with me, - she ranted - I feel so clueless, - she opened her eyes, - I can't, - she stated affirmatively.

Ok, - positively replied Phoebe, - lets see why is that…

I don't think I have proper senses in this astral body, - Prue explained - everything that I experience seems to be an imitation of what I have scripted as a proper procedure. Like I know that that is what I am suppose to experience and I experience it, but I don't have a real physical response for it.

Interesting, - replied Phoebe, - well, I think this is rather psychological than magical, - she reasoned - with magical consequences for us, of course. I think your mind is protecting you, I think it's a magical version of multiple identity disorder (aka dissociative identity disorder), I think your mind tried to dissociate from an identity in which you had a major traumatic experience, and since you actually have and ability to create an ethereal projection of yourself, it did it literally., - explained Phoebe, - the phenomenon of dissociating identity disorder is usually cause by a severe emotional trauma, so mind compartmentalizes, shuts out that affected part of self, and creates a version resilient to not only these memories, but also to the sensations and experiences associated with it. You know what I mean?

I think I kind of do, and I think you are right, - these forgotten emotions, although mixed, they were too much, my physical response was shattering., - Prue continued, - you know it is not like I wasn't aware of all these instances, I remembered everything, its just it was kind of factual, registered info. - she reasoned, - in other words, I didn't give a hack, - she smiled.

Yeah, - responded Phoebe, - I remember Piper going through this, - she was under this spell, Leo cast it, he was going to slowly lift the effects of it over time, but was abducted and imprisoned on a Valkyrie island. - Phoebe looked at Prue's astonished face, and realized that in order for Prue to understand Pipers experience, she had to go into greater detail. - Well, ok, so there was this thing we had when the titans (Greek titans, the ancient ones) have been woken up by something, or someone, we still don't know what. They had these thing with elders, and wanted revenge, so they started killing white-lighters to be able to get to elders. Turned out that these Greek gods, were actually humans that elders empowered in order to fight titans, its just after titans were imprisoned these humans refused to give up their godly duties and powers, and gave into their afflictions. While this whole thing with elders and titans was going on, Leo has somehow hidden elders, and guess to whom he gave these god powers, - she laughed quietly, and continued, - so together we outsmarted titans, defeated the, long story short, Leo was made an Elder, and had no choice but to join them up there, which made Piper devastated, and she went rogue on the city with her godly powers, -

Oh my Goood, - Prue uttered in shock, - that must have felt horrible…

Yeah, - continued Phoebe, - it was very dramatic. So, Leo has cast this happy and resilient spell on her. Then he left, and we havent heared from him in a few months, assuming that he was up there, doing gis Elder thing. While Piper became worse and worse every day, - Phoebe nodded remembering this whole madness, - she freaking ran a day care at the club, that's how chipper she was, like she turned into husbandless Samantha the witch.

I see, and how all of this has gotten resolved?

It wasn't easy and not by a long shot. With our new white-lighter, who by the way after all turned out to be baby Chris, coming back to save Wyatt from the future…

Wait, Chris, like Piper and Leo's son Chris?

Yes, but we didn't know about it back then, he was just the guy from the future, who supposedly came back from the future to protect Wyatt. So we started searching for Leo, and found him, actually baby Wyatt did, he is mighty powerful, like you wouldn't believe, we will fill you in on that part later, - continued Phoebe, - so we found Leo serving Valkyries on the island against his will. We all went there, but undercover as Valkyries, we saved Leo but as the pain came back to Piper after seeing Leo, she refused to feel it, and decided to stay with Valkyries.

Phoebe, I almost want to go back now, - negatively shaking her head replied Prue,- this is horrible, this is awful.

We then got her back, somehow trying to help her process these events naturally. The end. - Phoebe stopped for a second, and then said, - So I think, what we could do is try a kind of therapy, for you to process all of these forgotten emotional stressors, but with our help processing them.

Wouldn't it take too long?

Indeed, in reality it would take months, but we are witches aren't we? - Phoebe smiled, and winked and smiling back at her Prue. - We actually should have a good spell for it, Piper once used at the therapist office, to help her and Leo speed up the process.

Therapist office?

God, - leniently replied Phoebe, gently looking at Prue's confused disposition, - you poor thing, I know it must be very frustrating, not knowing, and I promise you, we will get to it, and you will know all that has happened, just give it time, but we must deal with the events from your lifetime first, - Phoebe put her hand on Prue's right cheek, kindly looking at her with sincere care and love.

Yes, yes, I know, - Prue reconciled, - lets get to it.

Piper walked in with a pig brown box, and dropped it on the floor. - Here, that's just one box, but I think it has most relevant things at the moment, besides, I think you will find that most of these clothes are outdated, so you, - she looked at Prue, - pick and choose, and we will drop the rest at the goodwill's.

Thank you Piper, - Prue raised up from the bed, and walked towards Piper, hugging her tightly, - It means a lot for me.

Piper, - Phoebe continued, - what was that spell you used at the therapist's office, dis we write it down?

I think so, - Piper replied, - why?

Phoebe explained her thoughts on Prue's situation, and Piper agreed that it would be appropriate to try.

However, I think we should do it all together with Paige, - said Piper.

I thought about it, - Phoebe reasoned, - but I don't think we have to. I think three of us would suffice, - she said.

Yea, its not that, - objected Piper, - remember when I cast the spell, you and Paige were projected to my memory lane, so I think it would be safer to have all of us here.

Yes, Piper, I was talking exactly about that, - Phoebe replied, - its just at the moment you cast the spell, - reasoned Phoebe, - Paige was already a part of your life, that's why she was projected with me. I believe that this time, it would not affect her, because she is not yet a part of Prue's life.

I think you've got a point there, - agreed Piper, - yeah, I think you are right. But, anyhow, can you call Paige and fill her in on what we are about to do, so she is not caugt off guard if it doesn't really work.

Good point, will do.

Phoebe took her phone out her pocket, and dialed Paige. She explained the whole thing to Paige and got her blessing. Paige seemed to be extremely preoccupied and in a hurry, so Phoebe was as quick as she could. The she reached over to Prue's body and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Phoebe raised up from the bed, and they headed to the attic.


End file.
